


Still Good

by murphysarc



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: Basically group feels, Fluff, Gen, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Dash get stuck in an elevator, so Jordi and Leo decide to help out like the good friends they are, leaving Emma to figure out when all of...this happened.</p><p>Written for the RBS Exchange and gifted to tardisabovearbys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystal_lunartic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_lunartic/gifts).



> -Slight canon change - Leo/Emma didn't become a thing again. I also have this fic before Hunter even shows up (1x05?) so Kara/Hunter doesn't exist either.
> 
> -To tardisabovearbys - I hope you enjoy this fic!! Although Jordi and Leo aren't an actual pair, I hope I hinted to them enough though the fic is lots of fun group feels. I hope you like it and Happy New Year!

Kara glanced up for just a second to see the elevator doors closing, and she smiled to herself. To anyone else, it looked like a slightly evil smirk, but Kara would swear it was only because that was the way she wanted it. Ever since kindergarten, she'd been "that girl," and that wasn't about to change just because her heart couldn't keep up.

Still, putting on her face got tiring sometimes, and there were moments were she just wanted to be alone. Those times were especially rare now that nurses were around her 24/7. Even the fact that she shared a room with Coma Boy wasn't enough. So here she was, in an elevator, with her _very_ new phone, when-

“Hold!”

She’d never hit the close button faster. There was no freaking way Kara Souders was going to hold the elevator for some loser. If she were back home, the doors would’ve closed in seconds, but here in the hospital they just stayed open until they slowly started to inch shut…

But it was too late. Dash jumped into the elevator, no doubt just trying to follow Kara since everyone else was already paired off. “Do you know what the word ‘hold’ means?” Dash asked when he got in, the doors closing seconds after and the elevator shooting up.

“Whatever,” Kara sighed, going back to her phone. Dash just sighed and leaned back against the opposite wall, and for a _moment_ Kara thought she’d finally get some peace, but oh no, the universe did not like her today.

The elevator rattled suddenly, the lights in the box shutting off, so the only way the pair could see was from the light coming off Kara’s phone screen. It made her face look slightly ghost-ish, but she was okay with that.

“Well,” Dash finally said after a few seconds of eerie silence, “This shouldn’t last long…”

There had never been a less true statement.

-*-*-*-*-*-

“What do you mean, the elevator isn’t working?”

“I think you’re missing the more important part.”

Leo finally turned around to face Jordi, who’d arrived in the doorway of the room. “Well yeah, we’re kind of stuck on this floor.”

“Stairs aren’t exactly good for some of us,” another voice added. It turned out to be Emma, back from her weigh-in. “I was wondering why I had to take them to get here.”

“Guys!” Jordi cut in again. “The more important part? Kara and Dash are stuck in the elevator.”

Leo’s eyebrows shot up. (He still didn’t understand how they were so bushy, especially after the chemo, but life has its miracles.) “The hospital wouldn’t let two patients be stuck in the elevator, not for this long.”

“Yeah,” Emma agreed, “It’s been, like, half an hour? Plus, they would’ve called.”

“Have you _met_ Kara?”

It was all Jordi needed to say. Soon, the three of them were up, trying to find the nearest phone. Emma’s cell was dead, and neither Leo nor Jordi actually _had_ one, so they had to get one off of an old lady in the waiting room. As soon as Leo played the ‘cancer card’ she gave it right up. There were a _couple_ perks to being sick, and they had to look on the bright side of things.

“How do you know her number?” Emma asked when Leo began dialing it into the ancient flip phone the lady had given them.

“I know all of your numbers,” Leo replied, punching in the last digit and turning it on speaker.

“When did you get the time to-” Emma got cut off by the sound of Kara answering the call.

 _“Who on earth are you?”_ The blonde’s voice was undisguisable. _“I swear, if this is a telemarketer I am going to kill someone.”_

“Kara!” Jordi cried, louder than he needed to. Some people just didn’t understand the fact that a call on speaker meant that you didn’t have to yell.

_“What? Is that – Jordi?”_

“ _Jordi!”_ That was Dash’s voice in the background, easily distinguished from Kara’s. _“Perfect timing, my man – I’m gonna go mad in here.”_

 _“Hey!”_ That was Kara again. _“Excuse you?”_

“Kara.” Leo cut her off this time. “Jordi’s saying that you and Dash are stuck in the elevator?”

 _“Well, Jordi’s right,”_ Kara snapped. _“We’ve been in here for half an hour and they’ve only got the doors open a crack.”_

 _“They won’t even give me a sandwich!”_ Dash cried. _“I’m starving but no.”_

“ _You’re_ _starving?”_ The three not currently in an elevator all rolled their eyes at Kara’s voice. _“I could eat a country.”_

“Are they going to be able to get the doors open?” Jordi asked.

“Yeah, and how long is it going to take?” Leo added.

 _“There’s, like, a ton of workers outside, and they’re all saying it could be hours and hours. I’ve had about three nurses tell me to stay calm already,”_ Kara replied.

“Well, that is hard for you,” Jordi joked, but he quickly took it back when Kara’s indignant cries came through the phone.

 _“Three hours is three hours too long, as far as I’m concerned,”_ Dash sighed. _“Think you could get up here?”_

“Tell you what,” Leo said, “Jordi and I will go bring food – tons of food – and Emma will go up there now and keep you company while the workers…work. Sound good?”

 _“Sure. Bring sandwiches, I like sandwiches,”_ Dash said. _“Remember I like-”_

“Lettuce but no tomato, toasted bread, I remember,” Jordi laughed.

_“And-”_

“Yes, Kara, I’ll get your egg salad.”

_“Don’t forget the mayo on yours.”_

“We won’t,” Jordi and Leo chimed simultaneously, and then they looked at each other and laughed.

“Hurry,” Kara said, before she hung up and left Leo slightly chuckling.

When Leo ended the call on their end and looked up, his eyes met Emma’s, which were wide open in wonder. “When – how – how did you know all of that about each other?”

Leo and Jordi both shrugged, before Jordi replied, “I have no idea. I guess it’s just something that you can pick up about people when you’re around them all the time.”

“We don’t see each other _that_ much, do we?” Emma asked.

“Like I said,” Jordi answered, “You just kind of pick these things up…now, you should probably go and keep Kara and Dash company before they go mad.”

“Yeah…,” Emma trailed off, still looking at the two strangely, but they were already walking down the hallway to the cafeteria to see if they could get some actual good hospital food.

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Emma’s right,” Leo said to Jordi after a few minutes of silence. They’d just arrived in the cafeteria and had previously been discussing strategies as for how to get one of the workers to give them the sandwiches, or even just let them in the kitchen to make them themselves.

“Emma’s right about a lot of things,” Jordi agreed. He was thankful, really, that they hadn’t started fighting about Emma. For a bit it looked like their newfound friendship would be lost just because of a girl (though Emma wasn’t really “just a girl”) but they’d sorted it out, and now, Jordi would choose Leo’s friendship over a relationship with _anyone_ any day. When you were in the hospital, friends meant everything, and he was proud that he had his fair share.

“Yeah, but like. She’s right about _us_. Not just us two – but of everyone. Something’s happened to our group, it’s more than that.”

Jordi chuckled. “C’mon, Roth. Stop getting all mushy on me.” He let a pause go by. “But, you’re right. Me, you, Emma, Dash, Charlie, hell, even Kara…it’s something great.”

“Now who’s getting mushy,” Leo said. Then he broke out into a grin and adjusted his crutches. “So, am I going to play the cancer card, or are you?”

It took Jordi a while to realize he was talking about getting the sandwiches again, and he couldn’t help but smile as well. “I don’t know. I figure you have a lot more practice.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Leo craned his neck and peered into the kitchen area. “Good, I have no idea who that worker is. She won’t be able to object!”

Before Jordi could say any more, Leo was overdoing his limp and hobbling up to the kitchen door where the worker was busy preparing something like looked like soup. “Excuse me, miss?” Leo called. Jordi had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at how innocent Leo sounded.

The worker’s head turned. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, see,” Leo began, “Me and a couple of my friends, we’re all really sick, and the nurses told us that we don’t have good chances…and really, we just want to enjoy ourselves before…you know.”

The worker’s eyes had softened and Jordi was sure Leo had already secured victory. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “I…what can I do for you, sir?”

Leo smiled at her. “Could you just give us some food?” When he saw the worker’s pained expression, he quickly added, “Nothing fancy! Just some sandwiches? The hospital food they give us just tastes awful, and we know our diet makes no difference…”

“Well…alright,” she agreed. “But it’ll be our little secret, okay?” Leo hurriedly agreed and told her the kinds he wanted and the worker whipped them up in no time at all. In only a few minutes, the pair were off to the elevator, with a bag of carefully wrapped sandwiches and even a can of pop thrown in.

“That was brilliant,” Jordi congratulated.

“Yeah, well,” Leo said, smiling his thanks, “I try.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

They got there in about ten minutes, because Leo didn’t have his prosthetic, and the stairs were not well-designed for someone with crutches. Actually, no stairs were never designed well for people with crutches, but that was probably why the entire staff (even Brittany) was in an uproar about the pediatrics floor elevator being busted.

Well, that, and two patients were stuck inside.

When they finally got there, they saw Nurse Jackson surveying about five workers, all trying to get the doors open, each of them bent over a control panel somewhere in the wall. “Where’s Emma?” Jordi asked, alerting Nurse Jackson to their presence.

“I don’t suppose you both want to go in, too,” she said, gesturing to the door. Only then did the pair notice the doors were open just a tiny crack, enough for a person to slide through if they were careful.

“Emma went in?” Leo asked.

“We’re all in here!” That was Emma’s voice, and it was indeed coming from the elevator.

“Leo! Jordi!” That was Dash this time. “Get in here, guys! I don’t want to listen to another conversation about who’s hot and who’s not!”

“Oh, c’mon, Dash,” Emma replied. “We _all_ know the guy in room 34 is.”

“Guess we got to go save him,” Leo said, stifling laughter. Jordi glanced at Nurse Jackson and expected her to say that they couldn’t, but she just smiled and beckoned them on.

“Go. Have some fun,” she said, “As long as none of you are claustrophobic. If there’s a problem, I’ll be out here. The doors should be open in about half an hour, tops.”

“Thanks,” Jordi said. He noticed Leo giving the doors a go, attempting to get through on his own, but his crutches were getting in the way. “Here,” he said, jumping forwards, “Let me give you a hand.”

“Thanks, man,” Leo said, supporting his weight on Jordi while Emma held his crutches inside. Slowly, the two of them wiggled into the elevator, almost falling at least three times.

The five of them didn’t fit in well, but as soon as they’d all found places to sit, Jordi passed out the sandwiches and they all instantly relaxed.

They settled into an easy routine, filled with laughter, stories, jokes, and just about everything. It felt simple – it felt _right_. Even though they were in a hospital and tomorrow everything could go wrong, for now, they were okay.

“I wish there was somewhere we could always do this,” Emma confessed after a while. The doors had opened a little more, and they all knew they didn’t have long left.

“Charlie!” Leo suddenly proclaimed, making half of them jump a bit, and then the ones who didn’t laughed at the ones who did, and then they were all laughing again. “No, but seriously,” Leo said after they’d calmed down, “Why not with Charlie? He’ll wake up. Right? And he deserves to be with his friends, too.”

“As long as you let me have my beauty sleep,” Kara added, causing a general rolling of the eyes from everyone else.

“Then it’s settled, Red Banders.” Jordi felt a little skip in his heart when Leo said the official name. He almost never did anymore – _none_ of them did – but it was nice to hear. That was who they were. That was his family. It was little, and it was a bit broken, but it was still good.

“Dude, are you quoting ‘Lilo And Stitch?’”

Jordi’s head snapped up when he realized he’d spoken aloud, causing his cheeks to blush and everyone else to start laughing again.

Yeah, it was good.


End file.
